in_the_name_of_your_kingfandomcom-20200215-history
Volkar Cooper
Personality Volkar is a vicious and ambitious general for his cousin King Sebastian. He is a decorated and experienced warrior, and is desensitized to all things involving violence, to the point of near-sociopathy. He holds a jealous vendetta against his cousin and towards the main line, despite their many favors for him. One of his major gripes towards the crown has been their limited control of non-human races, which has only increased due to recent events. He is almost completely asexual, his mind focused completely on whatever he sets it to. He very rarely does things purely for personal gain, his ideals fueled mostly by perceived shortcomings of Sebastian. However he has very obvious military ambitions for Trillian should he take the throne. His mind is somewhat sharp in both political and military matters, however he is by no means a genius in either. History Volkar has served the crown somewhat faithfully for almost 30 years, leading a large Trillian army on several campaigns to quell revolt and to settle disputes between what he considers the lesser races. It was on one of these expeditions that he massacred a drow village, the village of the future Crownless King, Abidan. Despite his hand in the massacre, and unknowing hand in creating him, Volkar uses the Drow's rise to glory as major proof towards the incompetence of the royal line. Volkar rules the icy northlands of Trillian, and has a large standing army because of it. He seems to have gained considerable popularity with the more conservative citizens of his realm, both for his adamant protection of his borders and his ridiculously efficient administration. Because of recent pressures by both his Advisor, Rafael Archimedes, and the rising strength of the Crownless King, he has begun preparations towards Abdication of the throne. He has a teenage daughter, born from his deceased wife. He has recently moved him and some of his retainers into the Royal Capital to attempt to serve as a temporary administrator for the indisposed king. Powers & Weapons Volkar has always been a ridiculously competent soldier, being one of the most powerful swordsmen in the kingdom in his youth. His strength has waned in recent years, because of the long peacetimes and his age. Regardless, he is still as strong as an ox and still wears the armor of his warring days, and is an experienced and dangerous fighter if underestimated. He has a power similar to his brother's weight transformation. He has the power to influence gravity and create gravity wells, and can use this to great effect in combat. Actually crushing someone takes considerable effort that will leave him exhausted and unable to fight, but he oftentimes just uses it to load down his enemies, as he is completely uneffected by it. Areas that have been influenced by this power seem to invert in color. He carries an ancestral greatsword which he uses for personal executions. It cannot dull, and the wounds it causes take twice the amount of time they normally would to heal, and limbs it severs cannot be reattached through magic or otherwise. His largest assets, both metaphorically and actually, are his armies, who are fanatically loyal to him. They are smaller than the full extent of the Reigning King's but they are more concentrated. Other Theme Song: Hammerfall – Something for the Ages Recent Events Category:Leaders Category:Kingdom Category:Northern Legions Category:Humans Category:Characters